


You Sold Out Your Dreams To The World

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires dont celebrate Christmas they celebrate Vampire Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Guillermo is so eagered to become a vampire while Nandor isn't so sure about it.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Implied Jenna/Nadja
Kudos: 14





	1. The Plan

"Guillermo, you do realize that there's no undoing becoming a vampire, right?" Nandor asked his familiar with raised eyebrows.

"Yes I do know, master. I've been waiting for this my whole life!" Guillermo exclaimed.

Nandor sighed. "Okay. Here's what I want you to do."

Guillermo got closer to his master to hear what he would say.

"Ask the others what they think about being a vampire. Then I'll turn you tomorrow night," Nandor said.

"Okay. I can do that," Guillermo said.

The rest of the night, Guillermo smirked, happily.


	2. 2. Hey Gizmo

Guillermo had decided to approach Laszlo first.

Guillermo was pretty sure that Laszlo would speak of the great things that being a vampire would bring.

"Laszlo?" Guillermo called, as he approached him.

"Ah Gizmo, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?" Laszlo smirked, wildly.

"Nandor told me to ask you your opinions of being a vampire," Guillermo explained.

"It's okay I guess. I live as long as I want. I can have plenty of affairs. Hell, I even get to participate in Vampire Day," Laszlo chuckled.

Guillermo groaned at the idea of vampire day.

Vampire Day was a day that Colin and Guillermo had to buy gifts for the people in the coven.

Every year, the same thing always happened.

Laszlo would be greety.

Nandor would except the gifts, but shortly later he would feel bad and get Guillermo a gift.

And Nadja would always say, "Hanukkah was better," then she'd leave.

Guillermo continued his questions. "So, Laszlo, did you have any back experiences as a vampire?"

Laszlo thought for a bit and finally he sighed. "Yes. There was this one."


End file.
